1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional motor is disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-005972. The motor disclosed in JP 2006-005972 includes an attachment base and a printed substrate attached on the attachment base (see Paragraph 0029 and FIG. 1 of JP 2006-005972). In this motor, a thrust cap, a bearing housing and a sleeve are arranged inside an attachment-purpose tubular portion of the attachment base (see Paragraphs 0029 and 0033 and FIG. 1 of JP 2006-005972).
JP 2006-005972 states that the printed substrate is attached to the attachment base by a riveting process (see Paragraph 0035 and FIG. 3 of JP 2006-005972). In the structure shown in FIG. 3 of JP 2006-005972, the printed substrate not only has a hole for arrangement of the attachment-purpose tubular portion of the attachment base, but also has a riveting hole. Therefore, the electronic component mounting area on the printed substrate becomes smaller by the area of the riveting hole.
In order to secure the electronic component mounting area, it can be contemplated that the riveting hole is not formed and the printed substrate is fixed by caulking the attachment-purpose tubular portion radially outward. However, if the attachment-purpose tubular portion is caulked, there is a possibility that a member such as a bearing housing or the like arranged inside the attachment-purpose tubular portion is pushed by a caulking section and is deformed radially inward.